instructionaltechnologiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Communicating and Collaborating
OneNote My favorite tool is OneNote, which is used for various organizational needs, because it can be used to collaborate with parents and other teachers. I can use OneNote to create digital notebooks with information to share with parents about what we are learning in class that week, extra resources for parents to use at home, or calendars with useful dates. It can also be used to collaborate with other team members about lesson plans and curriculum info. Jessica Meditz Virtual Field Trip My favorite tool is the virtual field trip which is used to give field trips to children who do not travel and give the children the opportunity to look at other parts of the world because everybody lives differently and if the children get to see the ways of other people's living they can possibly get an understanding on why children do the things they do and how they learn differently from the next. I used the tool to give a presentation to the children in order for the children to see what other parts of the world look like and how they dress differently from one another. It can also be used for children to see how differently the places are structured compared to where we live. After the children look at the virtual field trip, I will ask questions to find out how amazed they were and what they thought about the other country that they looked at on the virtual field trip. Yvonne Life Titan Pad Favorite Tool's Name My favorite tool is tool here, which is used for/to function here, because reason it's your favorite here. I used the tool to/for your application here. It can also be used for/to another application for the tool. This was my favorite tool because students can use it to communicate with each other to ask questions, share ideas, and submit any other information they want to share. I can also use this titan pad to share information and communicate with them as necessary. I like it because it is interactive and fun as well as useful, it is also user friendly, which I think is important.-Cindy Pollette Public Pad My favorite tool is Public Pad, which is used for communication between students or parents so they can collaborate , because my students can collaborate with other students in the classroom while at home in real time. I used Public Pad as a communication tool with my parents about things that are going on in my classroom. --Brianna Warfield Micropoll My favorite tool is Micropoll. During morning work session time, my students enjoy discussing different topics. They use Micropoll to submit ideas. I choose topics based on overall class interest. This tool can be used to poll the class or parents on any number of subjects or event ideas. Love it! -- Vickie Leonard Pinterest My favorite tool is Pinterest, which is used as a bookmarking tool, because there is a vast array of material to spark ideas for everything from hand-on activities to resources for individual/specific needs. I used Pinterest to link resources to the standard connector. It can also be used to share similar ideas with parents and colleagues after instructed how to gain viewing access to your Pinterest boards. -- Mollie Treff Edmodo My favorite tool is Edmodo, which is used to communicate with my students and their families, because I can assign homework on the Edmodo page, and put reminders on the page. Students can also collaborate with others in the classroom. I used Edmodo to communicate with parents, and keep them informed of what is happening in the classroom and the school. --Juwanna Tripp Class Blog My favorite tool is the class blog, which is used for creativity and communication, because it keeps my students excited and engaged. I used the blog to help my students practice skills, spark their creativity and dive further into curriculum. It can also be used to facilitate communication with parents about class happenings and upcoming events or for students to share their hard work with the classroom community. -Kayleigh Irby TitanPad My favorite tool is TitanPad, which is used for communication and collaboration, because it allows multiple people to communicate with each other in live time. I used this tool for easy communication between parents and teachers about events going on in the classroom. It can also be used for collaboration between groups of students and the teacher during group projects. ~Amanda Howett Blog/Blogging My favorite tool is blogging because it was a great to get information out. I used the blog in my website as a way to communicate with parents and students about upcoming events and activities. I also used the blog to inform students of assignments and quizzes. It's also a great way to answer questions for students and even parents. Jessica Coons Blogging My favorite tool is blogging, which is used to share information in various ways. The blogging tool is my favorite because it is a great resource to use when sharing different information and resources with parents. I used the blogging tool to keep parents up to date with activities their children are doing in my class each week. It can also be used to provide resources for parents of ways they can help their children learn while they are at home. Autumn Shirling Stef Smith's Favorite Tool - Class Blog My favorite tool is the class blog, which is used to share extra information, because it is such a versatile tool. I used the class blog as a learning extension. It can also be used for assessing student understanding. Weekly Class Blog My favorite tool is the weekly class blog, which is used to address a specific topic in science, because it is so fun to see the students use interesting information to better all our knowledge and to make them participate in a group discussion. I used the class blog to address current events and interesting topics which cannot always be discussed in the regular curriculum. It can also be used to make sure each student is putting in the work themselves since their individual comments will be under their name. This can help in keeping up with which student does what work and to make sure their answers are original. Jennifer Norris Podcast and Forum My favorite tool is the podcast and forum, which is used to communicate with families. Due to the fact that I believe that communication is the key to any student's success these tools are my favorite. I will use the podcast to record a lesson or deliver a quick message to my students' families. I will also use the forum to post pictures or projects that have been completed in class. It can also be used to update families on the progress of their students or it can be used as a behavior incentive for our student of the month. Ashley Smith